


A Family Affair

by 26stars



Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Group halloween costume, Halleyverse, Halloween Costumes, Married!Fitzsimmons, Married!Mackelena, Married!Maydaisy, Multi, Post-Canon, future family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Daisy, May, and the rest of the old guard had agreed to let their kids do a group Halloween costume this year, and the parents agreed to the theme of "movies" for all of their other costumes. Fitz has a surprise contribution to the group costume, however, one that makes for a shocking and memorable picture.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931209
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



> So, this actually takes place in my Time-Traveler's wife verse, but you can just see it as future family fluff even if you haven't read anything else in that series. I finished the first fic back in 2018 tho, years before Alya came along, so you'll notice the oldest Fitzsimmons child has a different name. :)
> 
> Also I’ve said it on another fic in this verse but having progeny named after Steve and Tony was not intentional. Originally Tony was named after Trip and Stephen was named after Hawking.

Eight-year-old Halley scraped her fork over her empty plate, set it down loudly on the table, and leapt to her feet.

“Now?” she asked her mom breathlessly, and May looked at Daisy for her reaction.

“Okay,” she said with a nod. “Go on and get it out. I’ll be up to help you in a minute.”

The little girl was gone in a flash, bolting upstairs with a mile-wide grin and her brown hair streaming out behind her.

“I’m so impressed with your patience,” May commented, still working on her half-full plate of dinner. “I thought for sure you’d give in after her twentieth ask before she went to school.”

“If I weren’t certain that she’d ruin it somehow before she got home, I might have let her wear her costume all day,” Daisy acknowledged, eating a little quicker. “Also I didn’t want her teacher calling me to tell me that she got in trouble for scaring kindergartners.”

“Wise,” May agreed, starting to eat faster as Daisy picked up her empty plate. “I’ll be right behind you.”

By the time May made it upstairs a few minutes later, Daisy had already won the battle of getting Halley to wear a black thermal shirt and a pair of leggings underneath her costume, insisting that they wouldn’t spoil the look and were absolutely necessary in the late-autumn evening chill. The debate was now raging over which shoes she’d be wearing with her long-sleeved, slash-hemmed, witchy black dress. May did her co-parent duty of siding with Daisy in favor of Halley’s black sneakers, insisting that no one would see them under the trailing hem, and once Halley was fully dressed, she did a proud pirouette in the center of her bedroom, letting the ragged sleeves of the dress stream in the air behind her.

“Now, are you sure you can walk without tripping?” Daisy asked nervously with an eye on the dress’s hem, and to prove it, Halley put her hands on her hips and took several decisive steps down the hall, kicking the hem of her dress up deliberately with every step.

“See?” she said proudly as she turned back around, and May chose not to comment on the way she stumbled on the turn.

“Good job, Hal,” she said, putting a hand on Daisy’s arm to cut off any further protest. “Let’s get you some makeup.”

This might have been the part that Halley was looking forward to most, because she hitched up her skirt to her thighs and practically _ran_ to the bathroom through the master bedroom, already standing expectantly at their counter and bouncing excitedly as May and Daisy came in behind her. Daisy boosted her up on the counter, and the two of them made quick work of smoky eyeshadow with eyeliner, pale foundation, and a coat of red lipstick.

“Excellent!” Halley declared as she turned to look in the mirror at the finished product. “Sophie’s going to be so jealous. Aunt Jemma still won’t let her wear makeup, even on Halloween”

“Sophie’s barely going to be able to _see_ you,” Daisy reminded her. “Now let’s go get some pictures of you in the backyard before the others show up.”

Halley was still in the middle of posing proudly in the backyard’s fallen leaves with a skull Halloween prop when the front doorbell rang, and she immediately dashed through the house to answer it. May trailed along after Daisy and got to the entryway just as Mack, Elena, and their children flowed into the house. Tony was already brandishing his toy sword proudly and Halley was begging to try it, but this was solved by her immediately running to get her own sword from her room.

“You look amazing!” Daisy was squealing over the whole family as she hugged Elena, who was dressed in an adult’s gown not unlike Halley’s and sporting pale foundation as well.

“I left the wig in the car,” Elena said, shifting one-year-old Daniel out of the way as she hugged Daisy, and May laughed at the sight of the little bald one in a black turtlenecked top and leggings.

“All he needs is a lightbulb,” she commented as Mack took Daniel from Elena’s arms.

“Well, we couldn’t quite commit to going the whole nine yards and putting eye makeup on him to complete the look,” Mack said, adjusting the bow tie he was wearing as his one-year old made a grab for it. “Worried about him smearing it in his eyes, but also because he started crying when he saw me come out with my makeup on.” He gestured to his own pale face with added scars, and May laughed.

“I keep telling him it’s an improvement,” Elena said, reaching up to barely reach the Frankenstein-esque wig on Mack’s head. “I wish he’d dress like this on our date nights.”

Andrea had run off after her brother and Halley as they went to start a sword fight, but now she came running back in, looking a little tearful.

“Halley won’t let me play with her sword!” she whined from beneath her black pigtail braids, and Elena immediately took her daughter’s hand and followed her from the room to go referee the fencing match.

“She’s got more than one,” Daisy called after her. “Tell her to go get Andrea her Wonder Woman sword.”

“So are you two too cool to dress up?” Mack said, glancing at May and Daisy. “I thought we agreed this was a group effort.”

“Not enough characters in that movie,” May said, gesturing in the direction of the crowd of Addams family members already gathered. “But I’ve got a costume to throw on before we leave.”

“She’s hidden it from me since she bought it,” Daisy said with a pout. “It’s not fair—she knew back in June what I’ll be wearing.”

“Not my fault you can’t keep a secret,” May teased, swooping in to kiss her cheek. “Go put it on now—I’ll keep an eye on the door.”

A few minutes after Daisy disappeared upstairs, the doorbell rang again, and Mack turned to open the door. The first thing that came flying through it was so unexpected that it actually made May leap back and her blood pressure spike.

“Oh my goodness!” Mack yelled for both of them as the four-foot tall pile of hair wearing a hat and glasses blew past them. “Is there a Sophie in there?”

“I’m not Sophie! I’m Cousin It!” the pile of hair called back with Sophie’s voice, making all the adults laugh as Fitz and Jemma followed in behind her with Stephen sticking close by them. Daisy came tumbling back downstairs too in her Jack Skellington pinstripe suit with some hastily-applied makeup as well.

“Perfect, as always,” she announced as she hugged Jemma and praised Stephen’s Pugsley outfit.

“So you guys decided not to dress up either?” Mack said, trying to look affronted. “I’m taking this wig off, then.”

“No, look,” Fitz said defensively, unzipping his coat and pointing to the front of his black t-shirt, where the letters ‘Na’ had been added with bandage tape.

“And I’m ‘Cl’,” Jemma added, unzipping her coat too and gesturing at her matching symbols.

“I thought the theme of the night was movie characters…you dressed as _table salt_?” Daisy said incredulously.

“We’re pasty enough for it—it’s only fitting. Also, did you see our daughter’s costume?” Jemma said, waving in the direction that the hair whirlwind had disappeared. “Once we finished making _that,_ we were a bit out of energy.”

“Well, at least this one looks like a proper Pugsley,” May said, looking towards Stephen, who hid shyly behind his parents.

“Oh, and I brought one surprise,” Fitz added, moving something in his jacket pocket, “but it has to wait until we’re ready for pictures—I don’t want it disappearing or getting stepped on in the meantime.”

“Ok, just waiting on you now, then,” Daisy said, giving May a nudge towards the stairs. “Don’t take too long, or there might be some sword casualties.”

Fortunately, it only took a few minutes for May to slip on her red and black costume (which she’d hidden in a plastic bag in the linen closet), brush her hair out, and pull on a pair of her old black leather boots. Her only prop she strapped to her hip with a belt before trailing downstairs again, rejoining the chaos that had grown louder in her absence.

“Oh, ruddy brilliant,” Jemma announced when she caught sight of her first, and Daisy rounded on her, her face immediately breaking into a grin.

“I don’t know why I didn’t assume,” she said, reaching for May and drawing her into a hug. “You’re the only one in this family who deserves to dress as Mulan.”

“Okay, we ready to get this show on the road?” Elena called, re-emerging from the back living room. “It’s only a matter of time before the swords result in tears… though apparently I should have brought one too,” she added with an eye on the sword on May’s hip.

“Yep. Everyone to the backyard!” Daisy called towards the rowdy children in the back room. “I’ve got the first candy of the night for everyone once pictures are done!”

These of course were the magic words, and in seconds, everyone was in the backyard, though there was still some arguing over swords.

“All right, let’s do all the kids first,” Daisy suggested, and Halley (Morticia) immediately started shepherding her cousins into place among the yard’s fallen leaves. She and Tony, as the “parents” but of course also the tallest, took their places in the back. Tony (Gomez) held his sword up proudly, and May wondered if he knew that his pencil mustache had already rubbed off on one side. Sophie stood next to Andrea (Wednesday), who put on an excellent plotting-your-death face for the pictures and held Stephen’s (Pugsley’s) hand so that he wouldn’t run away while all the other adults shot multiple pictures on their phones. The second round of pictures Mack (Lurch) and Elena (Granny) joined, with Mack holding Daniel (Uncle Fester) and Elena wearing her teased white wig.

“Oh wait, one more thing!” Fitz called from the sidelines as Daisy and Jemma and May snapped away. He pulled something out of his jacket pocket, along with his phone. “I figured we almost had every character covered…be a shame to not have the most iconic one in the movie…”

He tossed the prosthetic hand on the grass in front of him, and with a command through his phone, it rose up on its fingertips and started scurrying towards the children.

May caught one more picture of everyone’s shocked, confused, and terrified faces. The next photo was only blurry chaos.


End file.
